A Tonks Tale
by Brianna Katelyn Evans
Summary: This is my story of Tonks. It goes throughs different periods during Tonks's life. The 1st chap. starts on her 1st train ride to Hogwarts. I don't know how much of her Hogwarts years I'll post at the moment, it all depends on my ideas.


**Title: **A Tonks Tale

**Posted Date: **June 29th 2007

**Author Note:** Hi I'm Brianna. This is my second fanfic and its about one of my favorite hp characters. The name of this Fanfic might change at some point. I spent a while writing this and I hope you enjoy it & If you don't enjoy it, Thanks for reading it anyway,

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I'm that good? I wish. This story is based on the Harry Potter Series by J.K.Rowling. Most of the characters, terms, and locations are all hers.

* * *

"Tonks" called a young witch of eleven with long chestnut brown hair.

A girl with short brown hair quickly waved her hand as her head rested against the window in their compartment. " I'll wake up later".

"Nymphadora" called another young witch with shoulder length light red hair as she shook her friend's shoulder.

Tonks eyes shot open. She wasn't exactly used to being called Tonks but she definetly didn't like when her friends called her Nymphadora. "Kay, Don't" she quickly spat out as her friends began laughing.

"If thats the only way to get you up, Alicia and I will have to resort to it" Kaylynn replied as she stopped laughing.

Tonks rolled her eyes as she straightened up. "Anyway, why did you wake me?"

"We bought food from the trolley. Do you want any?" Alicia asked as she struggled opening her chocolate frog.

Tonks reached over to the pile near Alicia, grabbed some Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans out of a box and stuffed a couple in her mouth. "Thanks" she added as she chewed.

Kaylynn noticed her friend stuff a red bean, a green with specks, and three different shades of brown and one question came to mind. "How does that taste?"

"Good"

"Do you know what flavors you ate?" asked Alicia.

"No idea"

Kaylynn looked at her friend with disgust but at the sametime let out a laugh. "So, Do either of you know what house you want to be in?" She thought for a second and answered her own question before her two friends spoke. " I don't really care which one I'll be in as long as its not Slytherin. Everyone magical in my family has been in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

Tonks sighed. "Lucky you". She wished she could be in Ravenclaw but the odds were very unlikely. "I come from a long line of Slytherins on my mum's side. The only relatives I have that weren't Slytherins is my dad, who was in Hufflepuff, and my mum's cousin, who was in Gryffindor.". Any remnents of a smile had faded as she thought of her cousin, who had turned out to be no different than the rest of her mum's family. She quickly returned the smile to her face and hoped that no one noticed her expression while in thought. "I just hope that I'm not in Slytherin" Tonks added with a smirk.

Alicia noticed a moment of anger or maybe it was sadness on Tonk's face, but she brushed it off when her friend spoke again. "Well, My mum's family was in Hufflepuff, my dad's family and my mum were in Ravenclaw, my older brother and one of my older sidters were in Ravenclaw and my other older sister was a Gryffindor. I guess I could go either way too".

Tonks grabbed a couple more beans and stuffed them in her mouth as she glanced at the window her head was once leaning on. As her friends talked on about their families, Tonks enjoyed the mix of five different flavors in her mouth when the sudden urge to change her hair arrived. She didn't know how her friends were going to react to her unique ability so she decided she was better off showing them now before they become too close to her wacky ways. "Hey guys" she said as her attention drifted back to her friends in mid conversation.

Kaylynn jerked her head and looked at Tonks, who just interrupted their conversation about Quidditch teams. She knew her one friend zoned out but was confused by the look of excitment that suddenly arrived on Tonks's face. "Whats got you energetic all of sudden?"

"It must be those beans" laughed Alicia.

"It was not" laughed Tonks as she grabbed a bean and threw it at Alicia.

Alicia's reflexes kicked in as Tonks threw the bean and she quickly caught it. "Then what was it?"

"I have to show you two something, but promise not to freak". Her friends quickly nodded their heads while they remained unsure of what was about to happen. Tonks took a deep breathe. She had never showed her ability to anyone her own age but this was the moment she had been waiting for since her letter arrived. She closed her eyes and thought of the color blue and when she opened her friends were staring at her in awe.

Alicia was the first to speak. "How did you do that without a wand?"

Tonks opened her mouth to speak but Kay seemed to answer that question for her. "She's a Metamorphmagus"

Alicia was obviously confused by the look on her face. "Whats that?"

Tonks smiled because again she didn't have to answer the expected questions. "Someone who can change their apearance at will. They're really rare".

Her two friends then turned to look at her. Tonks just smiled before asking "So, What do you think?". The next thing Tonks heard was two people talking at the same moment. She heard one say "Awesome" and the other asked to see more, but she wasn't sure who said what. Nymphadora Tonks then spent the next hour changing her nose, ear, mouth, and hair several times. It wasn't until it started to get dark that the girls got changed into their robes and stopped talking for a bit. The silence in the compartment was then interrupted by the door sliding open. A good looking boy with brown hair coming down past his eyes entered, then opened his mouth to speak when he layed eyes on a girl with a long crooked nose, green zombie like eyes, and long purple hair.

"Nevermind" the boy muttered before slamming the compartment door shut and running away.

Three girls cracked up at the sight of the boy running away. "Did you see his face? It was priceless" Kaylynn managed to say while laughing.

Tonks quickly changed back to the pretty girl with short light brown hair, pale skin, and a heart shaped face. "It was. He'll probably never know what he saw in here".

Alicia suddenly stopped laughing and a dreamy look came across her face. "Did you see him? He was cute. I hope I'll be in the same house as him". Alicia seemed to be lost in another world as she starred out the window with the same dreamy look.

"I think we lost her" Tonks admitted sadly like she was talking about a friend, who died tragically in a war. "Looks like we need to find a new friend" She added loudly in the direction of Alicia.

At this statement Kaylynn couldn't control her laughter and had slid off her seat onto the floor. She stayed like that a few more minutes and slid forward into the opposite seat when the train came to a hault. It was now Tonks's turn to laugh hysterically but it was short lasted because they had arrived at the station.

After the first years were called off the train by a rather large man with beetle eyes and large mane, traveled across a lake, and entered the biggest castle either of the three girls had ever seen. Once inside they followed a tall, very stern looking witch dressed in emerald green robes through the entrance hall and then into small room. The first years were then left waiting for the tall witch to return.

"Are you scared?" Kaylynn asked as the three girls stuck together in a small group among the other first.

"No" Tonks and Alicia said instantly.

Kaylynn exhaled in a sort of laugh. "I bet you two will be Gryffindors"

When they finally were let into the Great Hall, a stool sood in front of them with a beaten patched up old witch's hat. Tonks looked around at the rest of the first years as the hat sang a song about all the houses. Tonks didn't really care about the hat right now , she wanted to know the faces of all the students rather than listen to the hat. It was over a minute later when the song finished and Tonks's head shot back in the direction of the hat.

"When I call your name, you are to come up, put the hat on, and sit on the stool to be sorted" said the tall witch. Tonks still wasn't sure of her name because her attention was else where when she introduced herself. She was sure that Kay and Alicia knew her name but that didn't really matter right now because one of friends was about to be called up soon. Tonks's timing turned out great because she already missed four people being sorted and they just started last names that began with C.

"Calkin, David"

A tall lanky boy with brown hair, pale skin, and freckles walked up to the stool and placed the hat on.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table second from the left burst into applause as David walked over and sat.

"Cassidy, Alicia"

Alicia took one glance at her friends and walked up to the stool. The nerves were finally getting to her and she couldn't believe it. All this time she thought she was brave but now the butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick. As she sat down she noticed the cute boy and she lightly blushed in front of everyone. Once the hat was placed on her head she heard something in her head besides her own thoughts. _Interesting...I thought we were done with this generation of Cassidys. You have a strong mind-yes, but lots of courage and the need to be different just like one other in your family. Thats it.._"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alicia wasn't sure what just happened, but a big smile appeared across her face. She quickly rushed over to the table on the far left that were cheering for her, but not before hearing a "Told you" from Kay.

"Dustin, Thomas"

The 'cute' boy from the train looked around as he made his way up to the stool and sat down. If Tonks was to guess, he probably was looking around the crowd for the girl with the long purple hair but was having no luck.

"Hufflepuff"

The table to the right of them roared with applause as he joined them.

Tonks and Kaylynn exchanged mischevious grins while "Edwards, Loretta" stepped up and became a Slytherin.

Tonks and Kaylynn stood together as " Falcone, Sasha...Frindle, Nicholas...Intell, Louis, and seven others were sorted into their respectable houses and the group of first years diminished greatly in size. That didn't last much longer because Kaylynn was soon called up.

"Ryan, Kaylynn"

Kaylynn took a nervous glance at her friend before being pushed up to the front of the hall by her. She quietly sat down, put the hat on, and closed her eyes, but not before seeing everyones' eyes on her. It was even a second later when the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kaylynn jumped up immediatly and put the hat down on the stool. Even though a smile was sitting nicely across her face as she joined the Hufflepuff table, she was devastated that she wasn't with Alicia at the Gryffindor table. She sat down across from that Thomas kid and gave him a friendly smile before turning her attention back to the sorting as some boy was put into Ravenclaw. _Alicia was right, that Thomas kid is cute._

Tonks stood there for what seemed like forever. She hated that her last name was towards the end of the alphabet. But that wasn't what was bothering her right now. Right now, she was torn apart. Her two new friends were in two different houses and if Murphy's law was correct, Tonks would be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin to make it worse. She sighed as she heard the tall witch call someone with a last name that started with a T. Tonks's attention shot back to the sorting as she forgot about her current train of thought.

"Tails, Lori"

Tonks was immediatly bumped into from behind by this so called 'Tails, Lori'. Lori was a little taller than Tonks and long black hair. As Tonks caught a glimpse of her face, she noticed the girl was wearing way too much make up even for a fifteen year old and as she sat down with the hat she looked completly disgusted by it. Those were the kind of girls that Tonks didn't even want to associate with. "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted. _Like that was a surprise_ Tonks thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Tonks, Nymphadora"

Tonks all of a sudden began to be bothered by a weird feeling in her stomach. But she just shook it off as she began walking up to the stool. All she had to do was pass three students in front of her and she'd be sorted in no time. She seemed to walk with ease, which was rather unusual for her, until she put her right foot exactly on top of her left foot and tripped into a red haired boy in front of her. As she fell into him, he lost his balance and fell smack down onto the floor on his face with Tonks on top of him. Within in seconds the whole school burst into either laughter or applause. The tall witch walked over and helped both of them off the floor, before Tonks blushed and mummbled sorry to the red haired boy. As the students calmed down, Tonks finally made her way up to the stool with a red face. When she sat down, the stool almost tipped over but she managed to stop it before everyone besides the tall witch found out. When she put the hat on it completly covered her eyes and she let out a sigh of relief. _Hmmm... I haven't come across someone from the black family in years. I definetly don't sense Slytherin the qualities you contain. You definetly are intelligent and brave, but you are loyal to have plenty of common sense. You are most unique, but where should I put you? Let's see..._"HUFFLEPUFF".

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! 


End file.
